A New Begining
by agent034storylover
Summary: Celia and Axel loved each other and ended up being together but someone will try to tore each other apart, who could it be? MEXNR and SHXEE also included. Mystery figuer will only appear in Chapter 10 or 9 or 8 or 7 or6 or whatever and please r and r wee!


**One day a beautiful girl woke up in a clean and wonderful room. She wasn't any girl, she was a princess. Her name is Celia Hills. She has two bestfriends who are also princesses whose names are Nelly Raimon and Silvia Herculean. They were both real nice friends. Celia has a brother whose name was Jude Sharp that was seperated from her because he was adopted by a different family. The truth is Celia isn't really a princess, her real parents died because of a plane crash and they were both left alone so their parent's friends brought them to an orphanage. Jude was given a soccer magazine and he always played it, for him whenever he plays soccer he felt his dad still watching over him. While he was playing he didn't notice his sister (Celia) was already been adopted. Then later he was adopted and heard of the game soccer frontier. He was forced to win 3 frontiers to be with her again so he decided not to contact her for 6 years leaving Celia to believe she gets in his ways. Celia and her friends was a manager of a soccer club called Raimon Eleven because Raimon Junior High is the name of the school she ussualy goes to while her brother is at Royal Academy and is the best striker or forward of their team. Her bestfriends told her the boys they like in a different time and place. She was so surprised when she heard both Nelly and Silvia likes the same boy whose name was Mark Evans their teams goalkeeper and captain. She was afraid that if she told them that they were competitors for the heart of Mark, they would fight and just chose one of them to go with or be her bestfriend. So she decided to keep her mouth shut and either told anyone of them whose crush was. The time has come when Celia started devoloping feelings for someone as soon as Nelly and Silvia heard it they rushed to their bestfriend and they talked. " C'mon tell us who is it?" but even as Nelly and Silvia beg Celia said "No" and she was mad this time. They had no choice but to blackmail her and thy did. "If you won't tell me and Nelly we will never be friends with you again" and they acted that they were serious and Celia don't want it to happen so she told it "Fine, but don't be such a big mouth about. Ok here goes it's Axel Blaze." They could not believe their bestfriends they both stand up and screamed "Whaaaaaaaaaaaaat!" they both shout in unison. Silvia said with a smilling face "Nice pick newsreporter!" Nelly then followed "Yeah Celia, Axel is kinda cute." Celia replied " Hey I liked him first!" and Nelly laughed "Haha so you are serious about him huh?" Celia said "Yeah". They didn't know that the boys of the soccer club was listening outside their room. They were there because Nelly invite them for a sleep over. Then they talked "See Axel she likes you too." said Mark. Axel replied "Shut up or I'll tell Nelly" and for a long moment there was silence until they heard footsteps walking towards the door, the girls were coming out of the room! So they formed their formation that they were supposed to knock at the door so Mark knocked and the footsteps was faster and then the door was opened and how surprised was Celia that Jude (her brother) was there. She was wearing a nice and shiny pink dress. Celia said "Jude, what are you doing here?" but Jude answered by hugging his sister and Celia was about to cry she said "No way" and Jude said "I study in Raimon now and is part of the soccer club". Yet tears fell down of her eyes and she was so happy, the tears falling down from her eyes was tears of joy. Nelly didn't tell them that there was a prom on the ballroom later at 7:30 p.m. Nelly said "You better find a date for the prom, bye". Everyone was silent. When everyone left Silvia dragged Celia to a corner that she doesn't trust Nelly so much and then confessed she has this crush on Eric Eagle. When Silvia left she was dragged to a corner by Axel and she wouldn't stop blushing before she new it Axel asked her to the prom! She was like "Ah...ah...aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh okay" was her answer and Axel kissed her in the cheeks. Nelly was overjoyed she said she confessed to Mark and he has the same feelings for her. Silvia said Eric was so romantic he asked her to the prom and then kissed and that's when they confessed their feelings. They asked Celia what happened to her she said "He dragged me to a corner, asked me to the prom and kissed my cheeks" and they asked and said in unison "Who's he?" and Celia answered she took a deep breath and said "Axel", there was a long moment of silence. Silvia and Nelly said in unison "Whaaaaaaat" Celia said "What?". They said "This means something." Celia replied "What does it mean?" and then Silvia replied "The beginning of a relationship with Axel". Celia then replied to Silvia "Seriously?" and then Nelly and Silvia both nodded. Silvia said "What are you gonna wear to the prom Celia?" Celia replied "I'm going to wear that blue dress that you gave me". Nelly said "Why not the one I gave you?" Celia replied "Because the blue one fits my hair." and Nelly replied "Fine". Then the 3 girls headed to the ball room. Everyone was wearing formal attire until something caught Silvia's eyes it was Sue forcing Eric to dance with her, she was relieved when Eric said no but Sue would not let him go. Then Silvia said "Excuse me" the next thing they knew Silvia was dancing with Eric and Sue was... kicked out of the the same thing happened to Tori for dancing with Mark. They left Celia alone and said "We'll be going now". She waited for Axel and he soon appeared and told her "Sorry to keep you waiting, Can I have this dance?" and she nodded. While they were dancing Celia wont take her eyes of her bestfriends stop dancing and formed a plan, "Maybe they should be room mates for to night " Mark said and they replied "Right". Then Nelly had an anouncement of who will be their room mates she said "No girl to girl and no boy to boy means boy to girl". Celia was shocked that she was with Axel they looked at each other turned away and blushed. They ate dinner and went to sleep. They dressed up in there pajamas and slept but one girl coudnt sleep, it was Celia. She was about to go out of the room but Axel grabbed her hand and asked "Where are you going? Cant you sleep?." she answered "I can sleep, I'm just not comfortable that I'm not with Jude tonight." Axel said "Ya me too, but somehow I think sombody is planning this..." she said "Heh c'mon lets sleep." and they went to sleep. In the morning Sue and Silvia were starting a rumble for Eric and Nelly and Tori for Mark. Celia woke up and was so confused on what was happening she got so irritated and shouted to all of them "Would you guys continue this after breakfast if you dont wanna meet my fist!" they all ran to the dining room even the one who is asleep she sounded really angry and she was heard in the whole street. Axel woke up to check on Celia, he stopped when he heard Jude say "You like her don't you?" Axel then asked "Who?" Jude replied "Celia" he then blushed a little and replied "I guess I do..." Jude smirked and said "I'm just warning you because your not the only one who likes her" and with that Jude left, Axel was left thinking to himself "I wonder who else likes Celia...". He then came to the dining room and found an empty seat near Celia but then Nathan sat there he sighed and said "I've got competition" but then he saw Jude glared at Nathan and Nathan left the seat and Jude sat next to his sister. After breakfast the rumble began Celia said "Who ever taught that princesses can fight like this?" then all of Nelly, Silvia, Tori, and Sue said in unison "US!" then they continued fighting and Celia sighed. Axel was having a hard time to ask Celia to a date because if he ever asked her to a date Jude will break him but when he saw Nathan walking over to Celia and he insisted not to invite her but when he got there he skipped Celia and walked to Nathan and said "Do you like Celia?" Nathan blushed at his question and answered "Yes, I do like her and I know you do, too" Axel then said "I guess were competitors then, huh?" Celia went to them and asked "Competitors for what?" they both said in unison "Um...nothing" then Nathan left. Axel asked Celia "Will you please go out with me?" Celia was blushing so hard that she has her own thoughts in mind but finally came back to her senses and said "Um excuse me did you say anything" making sure she was awake, she pinched herself. He then answered "I said will you please go out with me?" Celia blushed and said "Okay". Axel invited Celia to there room and while they were there they locked the door. Celia noticed how cute Axel was when he was shy about a few minutes ago he held her hand and he was blushing while they were walking. Axel saw and heard her giggle and thought that she was cute when she giggled, they both sat on the bed unsure of what to do next but a few minutes later Axel looked deep in Celia's gray eyes and she looked deeply at his dark ones then they kissed. ****The kiss was perfect until, unexpectedly, they started making out. He started it by sliding his tongue in her mouth and she contributed to it by unzipping his Inazuma Japan training jacket revealing his remarkable abs that she was dying to feel from the moment she saw them. She rubbed her hands against his abs and they felt really amazing. He responded to that by putting his hand under her shirt and made it slide upwards to touch her stomach and, surprisingly, her chest. She slapped his hand away, not breaking out lips free, and he lifted up her leg. It turned out that But he was making her, well, wanting more.**_**Oh god, I need more.**_** She thought as she wrapped her leg around his waist. They finally broke the kiss both were panting hard then Celia walked to the door opened it and ****said "I'll see you tonight at seven then" and he nodded. He jumped in excitement and said "I can't wait for what will happen with us tonight."( Now Celia's P.O.V.)**_**Oh god, he is just so good at everything. I needed more of him but why did we seperate? Anyway I gotta tell Silvia and Nelly.**_** She thought while running to Nelly's room she then told them "You won't believe what happened to me today" they both said in unison "What?" while fixing their hair from the rumble, Celia said "Axel and I made out" then she covered her mouth and thought**_** "I spoke to soon" **_**and left her best friends stare at her like she was crazy and they were mouth opened they started screaming "Oh my gosh!Oh my gosh! We want you to tell us everything that happened." and I answered "Okay here goes" **_**Axel looked deep in Celia's gray eyes and she looked deeply at his dark ones then they kissed. **__**The kiss was perfect until, unexpectedly, we started making out. He started it by sliding his tongue in her mouth and she contributed to it by unzipping his Inazuma Japan training jacket revealing his remarkable abs that she was dying to feel from the moment she saw them. She rubbed her hands against his abs and they felt really amazing. He responded to that by putting his hand under her shirt and made it slide upwards to touch her stomach and, surprisingly, her chest. She slapped his hand away, not breaking out lips free, and he lifted up her leg. It turned out that But he was making me, well, wanting god, I need more. She thought as she wrapped her leg around his waist. They finally broke the kiss both were panting hard. **_**And then I said "That's everything that happened" they both said "You two look like a cute couple and you're going out tonight right?" and I said "Hey wait a minute how did you know?" Nelly said "I have a security camera in each room and we watched yours ever since you went there." (Now normal P.O.V) Celia looked at the clock and saw it was lunch time then all of Celia, Nelly, and Silvia went to the dining room and Celia saw an empty seat near Axel and sat there, there was another empty seat and Jude sat there. Nathan then glared at Axel and Axel replied with a smirk. They all began to eat when they noticed Mark and Eric was absent and they went together there in seperate doors and both said in unison "Sorry for being so late guys" and they all said "It's okay" and after lunch Celia asked Silvia and Nelly to go with her to the mall to go shoping. They picked a white dress with a small jacket to cover the shoulder area and also a white purse and white shoes. When they got back it was already 4:30 so Celia took a quick bath and wore their shopped items she then waited outside Axel's room while she waited she called Jude on her phone and told Axel asked her to a date but after saying this Jude placed the phone down his phone and Celia saw it was 5:30 and said "Where is he?" but after saying that Axel saw Celia and spoke behind her and said "Wow, you sure are early" Celia blushed and turned around and saw Axel in perfect fit tuxedo and her blush grew wider then she spoke "Oh,... Axel your here um...sorry I didn't notice you...hehe" and Axel replied in a polite tone "It's okay Celia and I'm sorry for keeping you waiting there.." and they walked outside and rode a limo to a fancy restaurant Celia said "Axel umm...I want you to know that when-" before she could even finish her sentence Axel kissed her and she kissed him back putting her arms around his neck and he placed his hands around her waist and they broke apart when they arrived at the restaurant and both were silent. When they got in they ordered their meal and Celia decided to broke the silence "Umm...Axel why did you um... asked me out instead of anybody else..." she asked and Axel thought "**_**Why does your question have to be so hard"**_** soon Axel said and answered "Because I want to grow closer to you" and she asked this time "Why me?" and he answered that by kissing her, leaving Celia wide eyed and wanted that moment to last forever but Axel soon broke the kiss and he answered "It's bec-ause...I love you Celia" and then the waiter came and gave them their meal and they ate it was so silent but nobody broke it, Celia thought **_**"Yeah, I never thought this would happen, he has the same feelings for me!" **_**and Axel asked "Um...Celia who do you like?" she didn't answer but soon spoke "I don't like anyone I just love someone and my brother." and he asked "Who is that someone?" and she answered shyly "It's yo-u, It's you Axel." after that he blushed "I love you, too Axel" she added. And then they kissed. After that they were about to go out when the waiter gave them their bill and Axel said "I'll pay for it" and Celia said "I insist" but Axel already paid all of it. And they decided to walk because it was well, for them more romantic. The stars and moon were shining down on them. But when they just thought the night was perfect somebody quickly grabbed Celia and Celia started screaming. It was so quiet but soon he (the kidnapper) dragged her to a corner and was trapped and said "Darn it, why does the dead end has to be here." and then Celia's eyes grew wide and knew that she recognized that voice and spoke nervously "Nathan, is that you?" he (the kidnapper) removed his mask and said "Yes, Celia it is me" he said revealing his she said "But, how could you." he answered "That's easy, you chose Axel but Celia... I can't bear losing you, you mean way too much" but then when he said that, Axel caught up with them and said "Nathan, you bastard let Celia go" and Nathan answered "You don't know how I feel Axel, you don't how jealous I am when you were room mates and when you were dancing at the prom-" Axel cut him off "And now you're having revenge? By kidnapping the girl we both love? Even though you did this, I know you still love her and want to be with her-" but this time it was Nathan who cut him off and said "I can't have her! You and I both know that you guys both like each other and I always kept an eye out for Celia and saw you two making out which made me real jealous-" but then soft lips pressed against his lips and he blushed and all the hatred went away because Celia kissed him, but now Axel was the one to be jealous and he thought **_**"Curse you Nathan what have you done with **__**my girlfriend**__**!" **_**he thought. Nathan placed Celia down and said "I'm really sorry for what I've done" he said looking down, Axel sighed and said "It's alright" after Axel said that Celia kissed Nathan's cheeks and whispered "While your living there is a chance for every single thing here on earth." and Nathan went home and Celia said "Nathan is a bit cute, too" Axel was about to say something but Celia kissed him and he started licking her bottom lip hoping that she would let him enter and she did they stood there and now were having toung wrestling and she placed her hands around his neck and his hands around her waist they stood there for more than half an hour and broke apart needing of air. "I love you Celia" Axel said and she answered "I love you too, Axel" Thay walked home happily. When they arrived they walked to their rooms but then it was brownout and all girls screamed like "Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" and went to their couples Jude wondered where Celia was and was deciding to break Axel for asking her on a date but she was not in her room that night but then they heard the loudest scream it went like this it was so loud that it was heard everywhere, "!" then Jude remembered that his sister was afraid from the dark, Axel roam around the house that he has to team up with Nathan and Jude to help find Celia and they found her on the dark corner of the kitchen Axel walked to her hugged her and kissed her lips and spoke "Celia it's me Axel" she opened her eyes, hugged him and kissed his lips and Jude wanted to break him but for the sake of his sister he didn't. They went to the main room where everybody was and Shawn walked to Celia with a worried look in his face he spoke "Celia, are you okay" and she answered yes. And both of Silvia and Nelly hugged their bestfriend. Celia said "It's okay guys I'm fine, Axel, Jude, and Nathan helped me" and Axel asked "What were you doing in the kitchen anyway?" and she answered "Well, umm..." Jude said "Celia, tell the truth!" and she said "All right I heard a voice and decided to check it but it went kaboom, brownout" and Jude and Axel looked at each other and checked the kitchen again, they saw a girl with purple hair and eyes. Axel thought**_** "She is cute, too" **_**and Celia thought **_**"I've got a bad feeling about this girl...I wonder"**_**. After she thought about that, the girl stood up pushed Celia to a wall and started strangling her and the purple haired girl glared at her. Axel grabbed the purple headed girl and pushed her away from his lover and he asked Celia "Are you okay Celia?" and she answered it by coughing and she fell with her hands on her neck. The girl frowned knowing that the cute boy rather say Axel already have a girlfriend but then everybody came in to find the girl stare at Celia and Celia unconcsouis and Nelly and Silvia raised their sleeves and started beating the girl up and when Celia woke up, she saw the girl with a frowned face and was relieved when she woke up, then she spoke "Who are you? What am I doing here? Where am I and where are my friends?" and the girl answered "I'm Fuyuka Kodou, You are here because you fainted, you are in your room, and they are in the lobby. I'm really sorry for what I did I only did that because I found your boyfriend cute." And Celia answered "Apology accepted" and Fuyuka said "Do you know that your my first friend in my whole life?" and she (Celia) said "I guess" and they both laughed. Then she blushed when she found Axel on the other side of the bed sleeping and Fuyuka said "He wanted to make sure nobody hurts you during night he only slept now" and she said "Oh" then she started curling her hands on his hair but then Axel woke up to find Celia awake and her and Fuyuka(Fuyuppe) shaking hands and her other hand on his hair. He spoke "Uughhhh" they both turned around to find Axel yawning. And Celia asked "Did we wake you up?" he then placed his arms around her and said "Nope, not at all" Fuyuka giggled along with Celia and she said "I'll leave you two alone, I'll see you later Celia" and Celia answered "Okay, Fuyuka see ya!" she answered back in a happy tone. Axel allowed his hands to remain in around her body and said "Now that she left, Can we?" she nodded in reply. Axel kissed his lover's lips and pressed his lips even deeper causing Celia to moan a bit. They broke apart and went to the kitchen and eat breakfast to find everybody worried specially Jude, he hugged his sister and wouldn't let go and then he glared at Axel and then to Fuyuka who he thought was cute but still **_**she**_** hurt his sister and forgave her because she and Celia are friends, Celia spoke "Um... Jude please let me go" and he did after breakfast they started training with...Fuyuka of course. Silvia and Nelly called for everyone, Silvia said "Everyone Nelly has an anouncement!" Nelly said "Thank you Silvia, well it says here in this invitation that we are invited to a party." Celia said "Who's party?" Nelly answered "It's a girl named Taijiri. She's a girl who loved soccer as much as you do Mark but having troubles in running the ball and says here that you have to dress fancy and it will be next week Monday." And Celia and Fuyuka giggled, but Nelly and Silvia wasn't hanging out with her because of their couple stuff and she chose Fuyuka to be her new friend but there will be no way for her to replace her bestfriends its either she became her bestfriend or remain as a close or common friend. They started talking about who Fuyuka likes and she helps Fuyuka get her confidence, Fuyuka slowly went to Mark and said "Excuse me" and he gave her way while watching this Celia fell down and sweat dropped. She then taught Fuyuka that if Mark does not talk to her too much and always stare at someone strangely, he liked that person so Fuyuka just went happy-go-lucky in love. It was now Sunday and Celia and Fuyuka went to the mall to shop for good or rather fancy clothes, Fuyuka dressed a white dress with two purple roses serving as a ribbon and her hair in a clip of two purple roses, she has a white purse that has a purple rose and white shoes with one purple rose and she asked Celia "Umm... How do I look Otonashi-san?" she (Celia) turned to see Fuyuka and jumped in excitement "Wow Fuyuka! You look great!" she said "And please stop calling me by my japanese name." she added. "Your turn now Celia!" Celia dressed up in a pink sleeveless dress with a pink rose serving as the ribbon and has a pink rose in the middle infront and her shoes was like a ballet shoes that has x-marks and a pink rose on the edge of the shoes, and another pink rose at the end of the shoes on her leg, she has a pink purse that has a pink rose on it and she wore a pink headband with a lot of pink roses on top (she sure likes pink roses). She then asked Fuyuka "What about me how do I look?" Fuyuka was shocked in her appearance and in an almost shouting tone "Wow! Oh my gosh Celia you look really great! Axel will be really surprised!" and she answered "Thanks Fuyuka-chan". They purchased the clothes and they went home happily. The next morning, they wore their clothes because the party will be from 8:30 A.M. to 3:30 P.M. in the afternoon, the girls came out last and Axel, Mark, and Eric also all the other boys blushed at the girls appearance but Axel, Mark, and Eric blushed the most. Axel walked over to Celia and said "Wow, you really look beautiful today" and she giggled. Axel then took her hand and they all went to the party. When they got there they all fell mouth opened because the party grounds were as big as Nelly's palace. And when Taijiri saw Fuyuka, she jumped in excitement and shouted "Fuyuka-chan long time no see!" and Fuyuka run to her friend and said "Oops, sorry Celia You were second" and Celia said "It's okay". Axel said "Just look at the side of this party grounds". The party went on and afterwards Taijiri joined the Raimon Eleven after that they went again to Nelly's place to stay there. Axel and Celia stayed in one room but when they got in Axel pushed Celia to the bed and roughly kissed her hardly, Celia kissed him back. They kissed each other before going to sleep. But Axel woke up ****he grabbed her pulled her in for a kiss, their lips meeting. Celia also woke up and said "Gou-ouenji what?" he then continued and slowly slid his tounge into his mouth and she wrapped her arms around him enjoying too much of that moment which caused him to smirk. He then pinned her to the bed and she asked "Are we gonna do the same procedure like stop when you know...?" and he answered "Nope, not one single stop now" but she pushed him off and run away. He said "What was I thinking?"**


End file.
